ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Freedom
is the main setting of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. It is the home planet to Sonic, Tails, Dr. Robotnik and many others. The entire planet is unique in that it is split into two layers: the Land of the Sky and the Land of Darkness. Inhabitants The populace of Planet Freedom ranges from anthropomorphic animals to normal human beings, though the term "human" is never used in the film. The planet is also home to a number of strange human-animal hybrids. These include Sara, the President's daughter, who appears to have cat-like features, including a tail, semi cat-like behavior and cat ears. Locations Planet Freedom is made up of two different regions referred to as "dimensions", that separates the planet into two different layers; the outer world that is called the Land of the Sky and the inner dimension that is called the Land of Darkness. Within these regions, several cities and other "Zones" can be found. Land of the Sky The is a region made of sky-bound islands and continents, making aircraft a necessity to move from place to place. All these landmasses are connected to a glacier which both anchors them to the planet's surface below and separates them from the Land of Darkness. Most of the planet's populace resides here, in a region of islands collectively known as South Island which is governed by the President. Apparently, long before the movie's plot, an unknown disaster forced the populace into the mountains, where they rebuilt their cities, becoming the Land of the Sky. Beneath the continents lie rivers of magma that spread all over the planet like blood vessels. If the tip of the huge glacier was punctured by an explosion, the magma would rush to the surface and melt all the ice. This would cause the continents to separate from each other and the gravitational pull of the planet, sending them hurtling into space. Land of Darkness The is the world underneath the Land of the Sky and is the actual surface of Planet Freedom. It is where Dr. Robotnik lives and Robotropolis can be found, as well as ruins of buildings crumbling into the sea. Befitting the area's setting, the planet's thick clouds and floating contients block out most of the sun's light. Despite its gloom, the land is quite verdant, though it is a bit rugged with ridges and mountains and is littered with deadly booby-traps and killer robots designed by Robotnik. The Land of Darkness can be accessed in two ways: by a whirlwind-like "portal" in the Land of the Sky, or by chancing into a warp zone; an extradimensional link between two locations. Long ago, the residents of Planet Freedom lived on the surface, but their home city was destroyed by a disaster and the inhabitants were forced away. Finding the mountains of Planet Freedom high enough to reach the planet's atmosphere, the people relocated to the mountains, while the surface became increasingly polluted and dark. In this time, Robotnik took control of a large portion of the destroyed planet, building his city. Because its skies were shrouded by a blanket of smog and the cities were destroyed and decaying, the people of Planet Freedom gave the area its name. Gallery Land of the Sky Sonic's and tails' private island.png|Sonic's and Tails' home Island. Buildings in the land of the sky.png|One of the cities in the Land of the Sky. The Presidential House.png|The Presidential House. The glacier connecting the Lanod of the Sky.png|The glacier connecting the Land of the Sky Land of the Sky from below.png|One of the Land of the Sky's continents from below. Land of the Sky from above.png|The Land of the Sky from above. Entrance to the Land of Darkness.png|The entrance to the Land of Darkness from the Land of the Sky. Land of Darkness Planet freedom without the Sky.png|The Land of Darkness below the Land of the Sky. Land of Darkness' Sky.png|The sky in the Land of Darkness. Land of Darkness field.png|A wide field in the Land of Darkness. ancient relics in the Land of Darkness.png|The ancient relics in the Land of Darkness. Movie Robotropolis.png|Robotropolis in the Land of Darkness. Other Planet Freedom hologram.png|Dr. Robotnik holding a hologram of Planet Freedom. Warp Zone in movie.png|Inside a Warp Zone. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog planets Category:Fantasy worlds Category:Fictional countries in other worlds